


Let's play pretend

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Human, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gabriel Ships It, Insecure Sam, M/M, Wet Dream, supportive Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam and Lucifer are both successful actors. The problem is they are type casted. Sam is America’s sweetheart with an aging fanbase. Lucifer always plays the villain who dies at the end. Their careers need a little push. Their agent comes with the “best idea ever”: the two of them dating to reforge their images to the eyes of the press and and the producers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and mistakes you will find.

“Ha you’re here. Come on in Samsquatch. Sit with us. Let me introduce Lucifer Milton."  
"No need, I know you. I liked your last movie. You were awesome. So creepy. A role to give you nightmares.”

Sam shook the hand of the blond man who stood up to greet him. A firm handshake like he appreciated on men. A handshake that didn’t lie, full of confidence. The blond man turned his blue eyes on Gabriel with a glare full of unspoken words, like what Sam said was resting the case they discussed before Sam’s arrival.

“See? What did I told you?” Gabriel emphasized. “Lucifer, do you know Sam Winchester? He just filmed a very good scenario on the Secession War. A three parts show who will make talk on TV next summer. Very good.”

Gabriel gestured to a couch in his big office and invited them to sit. As usual, he offered them all sort of sweets before he started to speak. Sam didn’t have a clue why his agent wanted to meet him today. Double appointment wasn’t an usual thing for him. Gabriel always made a great deal of making Sam feel like he was the Eighth Wonder in the world.

“So gentlemen, I asked you two to come today because I had an epiphany the other night. I was in bed, sleeping with this gorgeous woman. A well owned sleep, if you catch my drift.” Gabriel wriggled his eyebrows.

As neither Sam or Lucifer made a comment, he went on.

“Anyway. It came to me in a dream, and it’s the best  idea of the century. It’s bound to success. And when I talk about success, I talk about yours my little cash machines. You know, I love you more than my other clients. Yeah I know, I know. I shouldn’t say that but… It’s true. And you won’t repeat it around, are you?"  
"Gabriel”. Lucifer cut him in his monolog. “Why are we here?”  
“Okay, I come to the point. I tell you “Best Idea I Had” since I convinced Garth to play a ranger’s role in a western."  
"I fear the worst.” Lucifer sighted.  
“You shouldn’t mistrust me, Luci, because I found the answer at both of your problems."  
"Which are?” Sam asked.  
“For you, my dear Sam, the problem is that you are America’s first sweetheart."  
"I don’t see where that’s supposed to be bad”. Sam answered, not denying.  
“You play essentially roles of young heros, love interests, movies in costume and period dramas. I swear, another role like that and you will be known forever as the guy who played a role in every Jane Austen’s remakes ever made."

Sam wanted to reply, but he couldn’t. Gabriel was right. Lucifer let escape a grin, immediately erased by Gabriel.

“You shouldn’t laugh mister bad boy. When was the last movie you were in where you are not an evil son of a bitch who died at the end?”

Lucifer smiled no more. Gabriel marked a point. He glare at them two with a bitchface.

“You two, my dearest chocolate marshmallows, have the exact same problem. You are typecasted. Are you not tired to always play the same role in every movies? Because if you’re not, the public soon will be. And that is a big problem. Not that you are not good at it. And maybe it’s also a little my fault. But I will not let you fall in oblivion because of that. Nope. No way. Not possible."  
"What do you suggest? It’s not like you never send me in auditions for other roles. It’s just the casting directors never call back when I apply for roles in other genres.” Sam remarked.  
“And that’s the moment I talk to you about my dream. Because in it, I was with Kali. You know Kali, this awesome woman who works for this big studio? Goddess like body, skin as smooth as caramel, voice like sirup? No? Your lost, boys. Well in my dream we were cooking for thanksgiving. I don’t remember what, but there was this awesome three stages lemon cake and…"  
"Focus, Gabriel. If you narrate us how you fucked her on a cake in your dream, I swear I will search for a new agent.” Lucifer threatened.  
“And you will be well unwise. Because no other agent will ever have this awesome idea."  
"Which is? If you finally agree to share it.” Sam pressed.  
“Date!”

At first, Sam didn’t understood. Maybe he had misheard, but he didn’t thought. He looked at Gabriel whose face was enlightened with pure joy. Then he turned to Lucifer, whose face was closed, expressionless.

“Is this about what I said the other time?” Lucifer asked visibly not amused.  
“Excuse me, but I don’t understand. You don’t make any sense, Gabriel."  
"No, this is serious, guys."  
"Are you kidding me? I will never speak to you of another actor ever again.” Lucifer stated.  
"You two spoke about me?” Sam asked.

Lucifer directed his icy gaze on him and said as if he dared him to add a word.

“I said to this buffoon, that I liked one of your movies. The one with the sick girl who died at the end in your arms. I said I nearly cried and I wanted to cuddle you to reconfort you."  
"Oh. Thanks man.” Sam said surprised.

Lucifer sighed, annoyed.

“Both of you listen to me and shut up for a second. First, no Lucifer it’s not about that. I can admit there were some cuddles involved in my dream. Maybe a little more."  
"That’s it, I go back home, Gabriel."  
"No, Lucifer don’t! Just imagine a minute, will you? What you need is the casting directors to finally see you as someone else than a psychopath. Someone with a soft side, feelings. Not just a brute, a bully or a criminal. And you Sam, your image can’t stay the perfect gentleman grannies love. You will soon be too old for that. We need to grow young your fanbase again. You are exactly what the other needs. Lucifer, dating Sam will gain you the sympathy of the public and a fair share of good spotlights you desperately needs after those “incidents” you had recently."  
"There were no “incidents”, Gabriel. And you know it.” Lucifer growled.  
"But the press doesn’t know that."  
"Because the press made it up."  
"The press is always right when it come to speak of fame. They make you."  
"Just partly.” Lucifer argued.  
\- “They can destroy you.” Gabriel finished. “And you Sam, you need to show a more manly, more badass side of your personality. Date a bad boy and show you are a hot piece of actor, not just a new Hugh Grant. Spice up your too cleaned image.”

Sam and Lucifer were all ears now. Maybe it was an horrible idea, but maybe what Gabriel was saying made a bit of a sense.

“Date for some months. Let me handle the press. With the right contacts and the good “take on the spot” pictures, you will soon be the sexiest couple that trades in the moment. After that, Lucifer will be able to stare in Legend of the Fall and you, Sam, will be the next superhero in a big franchise.”

That sounded appealing on the paper. In reality? Sam had trouble to picture it. He turned to look at Lucifer and see if the idea had more sense for him. He was in a middle of a deep reflection. His chin in one hand, his legs crossed on the couch.

Gabriel gave them a minute to think about it. After a moment of silence, Lucifer turned to judge Sam. His gaze inspected him from head to toe. Sam felt like under a laser.

“Maybe that’s not a so bad idea.” He said. He asked Sam blatantly “Are you gay?”  
“What?” Sam suffocated at so much directness.  
“It may count in this little deal of ours, you know. We can fake it, but if you’re not natural, you will never make the other think you are."  
"Sam is bi.” Gabriel answered for him.  
“What?” Sam struggled.  
“Isn’t it true?"  
"Yes but…"  
"That will be enough.” Lucifer agreed.  
“Wait. What?” Sam kept asking.  
“Don’t look like a fish out of the water. We have to consider this detail.” Lucifer said with a wave of his hand, like this matters weren’t intimate.  
“Excuse me, but this is personal. And I don’t wave off my sexuality like that in front of people."  
"And I don’t date straight guys. That’s not such a big deal. I had to ask to be sure."  
"Excuse me but this IS a big deal for me. Call me a prude if you want, but how would have you feel if I had asked you with this rude manners and Gabriel had answered for you."  
"He is as gay as a Sir Elton John in a pink tutu.” Gabriel said blankly.

Lucifer snorted.

“This is the most ridiculous proposition someone ever made me.” He said.  
“But you considered it for a minute.” Gabriel asked hopeful.

Lucifer shrugged.

“Sam does look good. He seemed intelligent. I dated worse.”  
“I look good. Well, that’s a start I suppose. But what if we don’t get along?"  
"Do what you are suppose to do: act!” Gabriel answered the most seriously of the world.

After that, he tried to elaborate his plan a little more but the big part had been already said. Fake a relationship to shape their images for a little push they needed in their careers right now. The processus wasn’t new in the movie industry. But Sam didn’t like the idea of betraying his fan’s trust.

Gabriel accompanied them to his office’s door with the promise to have their answer by the end of the week. “That went better than I thought it would” he said when he closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer proposed Sam to discuss it a little more in front of a coffee. They sat for the first time face to face at a table in front of a hot beverage. They spoke for a moment, mainly to measure the other up and try to evaluate if they could do it. Lucifer was funny enough, maybe a little more dark humored than Sam used to deal with, but he could laugh of himself and didn’t seemed to be the kind of actor hyper conscious of himself, making a big deal of his fame. He was no Narcisse, but he was always in a seductive state of mind. Charming his world every minute. Maybe even a bit of a tease. But under this layer, was hiding something else, something Sam couldn’t put his finger on.

They exchanged their phone number. “Like in a real first date.” Lucifer said in a giggle. “Maybe it will turn into a “fake it until you make it” sort of thing.”

Sam couldn’t say if he was serious or not. Probably not. He never dated an actor before. He supposed it was more difficult to know when they were sincere or not. A dirty voice from the past reminded him that was exactly what an ex-girlfriend said about him when they put an end to their relationship.

Anyway, they decided to not rush the decision. They gave themselves three days to think about it, weigh the pros and cons. But before they parted, Lucifer placed a hand on Sam’s hips and tugged him closer to him. Their lips met for the first time, curious and hesitant at first like a test. Sam draw back softly, Lucifer still had his eyes closed. He leant again and kissed him for the second time. This one more confident, longer than the first one. It was good and Sam didn’t want it to stop. They kissed again and again in front of the café. Sam had to stop, it was way too long and intimate for a fake first kiss, but something prevented him to work normally. Lucifer parted, his lips red. Without a word, he winked to Sam and went away on his own, waving a hand goodbye without turning to face him.

Sam had three days to consider if it could work or if all this would end in a disaster. Somehow, with this kiss, the task seemed harder than it looked before it.

Sam’s phone rang on Tuesday evening. The screen showed Lucifer’s name. The delay they agreed on wasn’t over. Sam had still no idea of what he wanted for sure. He was torn between given it a try and between some inappropriate thoughts about the man. His mind had wandered in some fantasies about him without Sam wanted to. Some fantasies who didn’t implied the fake part. Sam blamed it on Lucifer’s sentence about the “fake it until you do it” thing.

But that had no importance anymore as Lucifer seemed to have chosen before him. It pained Sam, Lucifer decided to not give it a try. That told him what his real feeling was on this affair. He wasn’t sure he could fake date someone like Lucifer, but the idea that Lucifer didn’t want to fake date him was painful.

“Hi, Lucifer."  
"Hey Sam. How are you?"  
"Good, good and you?"  
"Nice. I was thinking of you and wondering how you’re casting went today. You seemed pretty interested in the project the last time we spoke.”

Sam was surprised Lucifer remembered it. They spoke of it on their first date and he didn’t thought Lucifer paid this much attention to remember the day of his audition. Sam couldn’t hear any noises around Lucifer, he must have been alone and as himself, currently at home. The ask was genuine. Lucifer really wanted to know how it went. He was not putting on act for Gabriel’s plan. In fact, behind his look of bad boy, Lucifer seemed to be a real nice guy. They discussed on the phone for an hour, debriefing Sam’s audition and speaking of all and nothing. At the end, they didn’t talked about the decision they had to make.

Lucifer invited Sam to a new restaurant that had opened a week before. It was the place to be in New York at the moment for the trendy people. Sam doubted they could have a reservation for the next saturday, but he realised quickly that Lucifer had his entries all over town and was rarely left behind when a place trended high. At first, they were not very comfortable. Sam and him had to give their answers and it was obvious they were nervous of the other’s reaction. When the waitress came, they ordered some healthy, non alcohol drinks before their eyes met and they mutually decided to drop the act. Without a word to each other, Lucifer changed his order for a scotch and Sam for a screwdriver. They shared an exhale of relief. It’s Lucifer who broke the ice with a simple “I want you to be my boyfriend.” On what Sam simply agreed. And here they were fake boyfriends for now on. A simple formality, Sam shouldn’t had to apprehend.

Sam discovered, Lucifer was one of this people always at the right place at the right moment. He had an agenda filled with influent people’s numbers and received an impressive amount of invitations for all sorts of events, far more than what Gabriel could offer to Sam to promote him. He made a mental note to speak about it to Gabriel the next day, when he would visit him to know if he had some news about his audition. If he had to pretend to be a party animal, he may need to know some influential people on New York public stage.

When Sam entered Gabriel’s office, he doesn’t found him in here. Instead there was Lucifer sitting on the desk like one of these vintage pin ups. Sam tried to focused on the clothes he was wearing but couldn’t quite see them right. What had his attention was the long and multicolor lollipop in his mouth. The candy slid easily in and out Lucifer’s mouth smearing sugar on red lickerish lips. Lucifer’s eyes focused on Sam. He put the lollipop down on the desk, grinned and crooked a finger to make him come closer. Sam was in front of him without having to make a step. Lucifer bite his red lips, distracting him from his hands busied to undo his jeans button and zipper. Sam’s pants fell down his thighs. Lucifer pushed him softly by the hips and lied down, back on Gabriel’s desk, his head hanging out of it. Sam’s cock pushed past his lips in the warm of his mouth. Two hands on his lower back pressed him to go even further down his throat.

The alarm went on, screaming a horrible buzz in the room. Sam jumped awake, merely scared by the sudden sound. A slight sweat covered his body. He was not sporting a regular morning wood but a full erection he would have to take care of. The image of Lucifer on Gabriel’s desk came back to his mind. This morning called for a cold shower before everything else.


	3. Chapter 3

They were supposed to meet for the midday lunch at the terrasse of a random restaurant that was hype this week but Lucifer was late. The waitress installed Sam alone at a table. Great. Fucking perfect. It had to be today those things happened. Sam looked at his watch. Five minutes late. Honestly, it was not so bad but it gave him too many time to think. What if he… No no no. Sam refused to think about it. The fact is if he had, it wouldn’t disappear like magic by ignoring it. It had to be him, of course. He was always careful, but it had to be him.

Lucifer finally arrived, twelve minutes after the agreed time. Of course, he apologized. But it didn’t help to lift Sam’s mood. The waitress came in his trail asking if they wanted something to drink for a start. “An orange juice” Sam said, Lucifer ordered some sparkling water and she went out.

“Are you alright Sam? You make quite a face.” Lucifer worried.  
“It’s nothing."  
"Obviously. I thought you would bite this poor girl when she asked what you wanted."  
"I just have some troubles fogging my mind. But it’s nothing, let’s talk about something else."  
"Alright. So… Do you have plans for this afternoon or do I drag you to the Yankee Stadium to drink cheap beers and eat hot dogs in front of a random match?"  
"If you want. I don’t care. I may have no future anymore anyway. I can totally lose an afternoon with you."  
"Okay, champ”. Lucifer sighed. “Tell me what’s going on."  
"Nothing I said."  
"You either have a serious existential crisis or something bad happened. I want to know what it is because I won’t let you insult cheap beers and hot dogs in the middle of the afternoon. If you live in New York you have to support the Yankees no matter what, you heretic."  
"A friend called me this morning. She has HIV."  
"Shit!”

Naturally, it’s the time the waitress decided to bring them their drinks. She must had the worst timing in the whole world.

“In fact, we are gonna need something stronger. Two dry whiskey, please."  
"That’s not necessary.” Sam sighed.

Lucifer raised a hand to capt the waitress’s attention and precised “Quick please” as he tilted his head toward Sam in emphasis.

Sam took his head in his two hands, his nose in his glass of whiskey. He never really liked that scent but it was binding him to the Hearth for now. Lucifer sipped on his own glass.

“So, tell me about her. What’s her name."  
"Does it matter?"  
"Yes, your friend is sick and she called you. That means she needs you, Sam."  
"Not at all."  
"Sam. This is important. I understand you are hurt. But she is dealing with heavy shit right now…"  
"You don’t understand.” Sam cut him. “ She and I, we…How to say that? We…”

Sam rolled his eyes to Lucifer and he started to get it.

“When you say she is your friend, it’s not really the truth.” Lucifer nodded.  
“And we…” Sam waved his hand and sipped a welcome bumper of amber liquid that burned his throat.  
“She is not a friend, she is an ex. And she didn’t called because she needs your helps but because…"  
"Her doctor told her it was important to warn previous partners.” Sam finished.  
“For fuck sake, Sam! Nobody ever told you to use protection?"  
"We used them but sometime it happens."  
"Have you made your choice?” The waitress asked.

Sam thought a moment to kill her with her pen. Lucifer ordered them a random crap, without asking Sam,  to make her go away.

“What will I do? My life is over.” Sam said crashing his head on the table.  
“Don’t say that."  
"We are talking about HIV here Lucifer."  
"Yeah I know. But you can’t drop all like that. First you have to make the test before you despair. Did you call your doctor? When is your appointment?"  
"I haven’t.” Sam whined.  
“Sam, grow up, it’s important."  
"I’m scared okay!” Sam screamed.

People on the restaurant looked at them. Lucifer softened. He took Sam’s hand in his and ran his thumb on it to sooth him.

“You never made the test before?"  
"No, I never had to."  
"I will come with you. A new check up can’t hurt, right?"  
"You don’t have to."  
"Sam, you’re my friend. I come with you. Forget the Yankee Stadium, we are going today. I won’t let you worry more.”

It took four days to have the results. Sam would have like to hide under his bed’s blanket and disappear, but Lucifer had decided otherwise. He stuck to Sam all the time. He dragged him out to walk on the streets and brought him to Central Park to breath. He popped to his apartment at random hours with take away food and DVDs. Sam knew he was doing all this to force him to think of something else but he had difficulties to not see all in black. Lucifer revealed to be a good help though, like an unwavering pillar.

When Sam received his results with his daily mails, he tried to open the envelop but couldn’t. His first reflex was to call Lucifer. The man was at his place in no time. He showed Sam his own results.

“All clean.” He said proud. “Now it’s your turn. Open that envelope and let’s see.”

Sam’s hands shook.

“Come on, Sam. It’s just paper. The wait is worst than to know."  
"I can’t. What if I have it? I will die."  
"We all die, Sam. Now stop to think and open it."  
"Do it, you.” Sam said putting the letter on Lucifer’s chest."

Lucifer took it and opened it under Sam’s anxious gaze. Lucifer quickly dragged his eyes on it and breath in relief.

“You are good, Sam. It’s alright You’re not sick."  
"Let me see!”

Sam torn the results out of Lucifer’s hand to read them himself. A laugh teared his throat. Or was it a sob? Sam didn’t knew anymore but he launched himself in Lucifer’s arms. He felt ridiculous now to have been so pessimist. But Lucifer made no comment. He rocked him in his arms and waited for him to calm down. Sam felt him pet his hair and kissed his forehead.

“I feel so…"  
"Alive?"  
"Exhausted.” Sam said.  
“In that case, you go to bed."  
"It’s ten thirty in the morning."  
"And? When you are tired, you sleep, that’s all. Tonight we go out to celebrate. Don’t expect to come back home before dawn."  
"I’m sorry to have been such a crybaby."  
"Don’t apologize for being human, Sam. There was plenty to be afraid of.”

When the night fell, Lucifer appeared at Sam’s building’s steps. He klaxonned to let Sam know he was here. Sam looked by his window to discover a red classic Pontiac. A real jewel all shiny. Sam whistled when he came down to meet him. Lucifer was laid back against the door, indolent, with a smug smile on his face. He wore tight black pants in a shiny material and a well cut blue shirt. His hair was spiky and he had some leather bracelets on. His look screamed party. Sam was a little less showy, but he put a extra care on his clothes tonight, knowing Lucifer would bring him in crowded hype parties somewhere full of tabloid journalists. Seeing the car he came in, Sam was glad he made the effort.

“Woh, that’s a car."  
"You like it? Better looking that your prius, isn’t it?"  
"You can say that. Is it yours?"  
"Yep.” Lucifer agreed. “I may have some beauties parked somewhere in town."  
"I didn’t know you were a car lover."  
"Shhh. It’s my weak spot."  
"I thought I was your weak spot.” Sam putted.  
“Oh honey, you’re adorable when you look at me like a lost puppy. Get in, darling. We are gonna make Gabriel jeez in his pants tonight. I found you some places to be and to be seen. You wanna dance tonight?"  
"You said we have to celebrate."  
"You bet. What a good day to be alive and healthy!”

Sam sat in the cream seat and breath the smell of leather. Even not being a good judge in the matter, he could say the car was a wonder.

“Is it me or did you said you had SOME cars like this one. Like in plural?"  
"Clever boy. I have indeed."  
"How many?"  
"I won’t say it. But you can know I have a fetish because I bought all them in red."  
"How many?”

Lucifer tutted. He smirked as he pull over Sam’s front door and drove to their destination.

Lucifer brought Sam to a first party where photographers waited at the entrance to shoot red carpet pictures of every persons who attended the event. They posed together for a moment. Lucifer was used to the exercise and flirted with the cameras with ease making sure Sam and he were always together on the photos. Then they entered the private club. It was very crowded. Lucifer found some friends and introduced them to Sam. They drank, they danced. Lucifer climbed the bar and served a free round of alcohol to people here under Sam’s hilarious gaze. And they danced some more. Lucifer was a good dancer. Sam felt stiff compared to him. Lucifer nearly always made contact with Sam when they danced, showing Sam some more photographers before he kissed him on the lips. Sam was taken aback but he went on with it. It felt good to flirt even if it was to the photographers profit.

At a late hour, they left. Sam thought they were going home, but Lucifer brought him in another part of the city in a disaffected building hiding another nightclub to be seen. Sam met some more friends of Lucifer here. They celebrate some more with champagne and dances.

When they exited the second club, it was five in the morning. And Lucifer said he was hungry. Sam was tired but he followed him in a pizzeria that never closed and they shared a slice of greasy pizza that tasted the better he ever ate after a sleepless night. They smelled sweat and alcohol. Sam was so tired, he entered this specific state of mind where all is funny and awesome. They were currently remodeling the world together when he asked Lucifer again about his cars.

“ Come on man, tell me. How many do you own.”

Lucifer evaluated him with his piercing blue eyes and seemed to judge he was trustworthy enough.

“Nine.”

Sam laughed.

“Come on, Lucifer. Tell me the truth and I will answer one question of your choice in return. Deal?"  
"Deal."  
"So how many?"  
"Nine.” Lucifer repeated. “All red. Nine classic cars, two more recent and a motorbike. Black this time, an Harley Davidson.”

Sam inspected Lucifer’s face with a critical eye but couldn’t come up with a sign of acting. Sam choked on his pizza and had to drink half of his coke before he could speak again.

“Oh my God, you are not kidding.”

Lucifer shrugged.

“How is it possible? I didn’t thought your fees were this bigger than mine."  
"They probably aren’t.” Lucifer wondered aloud, half for himself.  
“How can you afford eleven cars and a motorbike?"  
"Now, that’s my turn to ask a question.” Lucifer eloped the question.  
"Fair.” Sam declared, keeping his ask for the next round.  
“If you could do anything you want right now, what would it be?"  
"I wanted a tattoo for years, and my hair are too long. Now tell me your secret."  
"Wait a minute. Not that I don’t agree that you are a real Adonis, but if you could do whatever you want, like I don’t know, see the Forbidden City, walk on the moon or breath under water… The only thing you would do is some physical basic changes as simple and dull as a tattoo and a hair cut ?"  
"Yep, I guess."  
"Well, bad for me, there is no hairdresser or tattoo shop open at this hour to go now. But why don’t you do it?"  
"I can’t."  
"Sorry? You lost me somewhere."  
"I can’t have a tattoo because it won’t fit with the characteres I play."  
"You want it on your face?” Lucifer asked serious.  
"No, of course not."  
"Neck? Hands?"  
"What? No, silly. I want it over my heart. There is this pattern that really has a profound significance for me. I sweared in University I would do it, but then time flew and now I can’t anymore."  
"Bullshit!” Lucifer declared. “You’re scared and that’s all. Why can’t you have a tattoo hided under your clothes."  
"That don’t match the characteres I play, I told you. As for the hair, it’s what people want to see on screen. That’s a reason why I am casted instead of someone else."  
"Last time I checked, you were not often shirtless in your movies. And makeup exist for a reason. And don’t tell me you are afraid of not being good enough to really think your career depends on the length of your hair. “

Sam shrugged and looked at his empty plate.

“You know what, we have some work to do with you, darling. How can you honestly think so low of your acting skills when you have your fanbase?"  
"Fanbase, Gabriel think I have to renew."  
"Don’t take all Gabriel says for granted, Sam."  
"Do you think, I should cut my hair?"  
"Yes! No!”

Sam gave Lucifer a puzzled face.

“I think you should feel free to cut your own hair whenever you want without wondering about consequences. But I also kinda like your long hair.” Lucifer explained as he put money on the table and lead Sam to the exit.  
“Maybe I will do it."  
"Good.” Lucifer said.  
“Thanks for the pizza.”

Lucifer waved a hand to show it was okay. He then opened Sam’s car door like he would have done to a lady and trotted to the driver’s seat.

“Don’t think I forgot. Now is the time you tell me about the cars."  
"Alright, alright. But I don’t want you to see me differently once I told you."  
"Promise. Please don’t tell me you are a criminal or something."  
"No.” Lucifer laughed. “In fact, I’m from what we can call a good family.  
"What does that mean?” Sam asked.  
“That means I am very loaded. Like, I don’t need to work to live.”

Lucifer side looked to see Sam’s reaction.

“That’s cool.” Sam appreciated. He hesitated, but asked anyway “How loaded exactly?

Lucifer laughed, a little unease.

“Like I owned eleven cars, a motorbike and a appartement in the Upper East Side."  
"Holly shit!"  
"It’s a tiny apartment. My grandmother gave it to me. It was one she owned to lend for her friends, not for living. Like a guest room, but with an entire flat.” Lucifer tried to defend himself.  
“Woh."  
"Yeah I know. I’m not very comfortable with it. That why I usually don’t tell it to people. But I don’t see why I should not avail the money I have."  
"Sure. You’re right.”

Sam giggled.

“And people think acting is either being poor and starving or being rich and showy.”  
"My family are mainly bankers and financiers, so you can say I’m quite the three headed monster in the pack. But when I gain some money with a movie, it magically grow, thanks to good placements. I could show you how to do this magic trick, if you want.” Lucifer winked to Sam.

When Lucifer arrived to Sam’s door, it was seven thirty in the morning. The city was now well awake. Sam never had a night of clubbing until the sun rise. He could hear his bed calling for him from the street. Before he closed the car door, he bent to thank Lucifer and asked him:

“Is it true you’re rich?"  
"Do you think I would lie to you?” Lucifer asked him for answer.

He kissed Sam on the lips before he drove away. No paparazzi, no photographers, no reason. Just a kiss. Why? Not that Sam complained, but why? Sam went to bed and slept for most of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the first time Sam called Lucifer to ask him out. Thinking of it, he never took the initiative since the beginning of their relationship… Dates… Thing… It doesn’t matter how Sam called it. It was fair for him to make a move toward Lucifer. If they were in a real relationship together it would have been about time at least. Why was he nervous? It wasn’t even a real date after all. Sam wanted to bring Lucifer to a typical restaurant-exposition date, like real couples do. He had found the perfect places for that: a nice romantic but cosy sushi restaurant and an travelling exposition at the Museum of Modern Art.

“Hi, Lucifer."  
"Hey Sam. It’s good to hear you. I was thinking of you."  
"I wanted to ask you out, if that’s okay?"  
"Going out with my favourite boyfriend, sure! When and where are we going?"  
"As Gabriel said it had to be in public, I thought about the MoMA. They have a new exposition I wanted to see. You know in Midtown?"  
"Of course I know where it is. But I have to warn you, I’m not a specialist in Modern Art. It doesn’t speak to me very well."  
"Oh that’s nothing, I will make the guide for you, if it’s alright with you."  
"How could I refuse?"  
"Alright. Saturday then. I will pick you up."  
"Oh. Sam I can’t on Saturday evening. I already have this thing.”

Sam felt like he had been under a cold shower. Inviting someone to go out wasn’t easy for him. Even a fake boyfriend.

“Sam? You’re always here?"  
"Yes, yes. Don’t bother. The exposition mustn’t be that good anyway."  
"No, I would be glad to go with you. But my Saturday is taken.  
"I understand, you have a real date.” Sam tried to joke, but his own voice betrayed him.  
“No, it’s not a date. It’s… Something I do every years and I don’t want to miss it."  
"You don’t have to explain yourself to me. I will go alone. It’s nothing."  
"No, please Sam, I swear I would be happy to go with you. Can we put it on another day?"  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, I want to go with you. Hum… Wednesday would be alright? Will the exposition still be on?”

Sam checked the exposition add he brought home with him.

“Yes, it will. Are you sure you want to come with me? I mean, it’s alright if you don’t like Modern Art, you know."  
"Sincerely, I don’t like it. But I’m very fond of our dates together.” Lucifer teased on the phone.

Sam couldn’t help but to smile.

“See you on Wednesday, so."  
"Love you.” Lucifer said before he the conversation cut.

Sam laughed. This sort of words came so easily to Lucifer, Sam was almost jealous. He experienced some troubles before saying them to people. But maybe when they have sense behind them, it was more difficult to say them.

Sam’s phone rang. It was Lucifer again.

“Yep?"  
"I feel stupid. I was taken aback and I didn’t thought about asking you to come with me on Saturday. See every years I go to see my ancient University Theatre Premiere. And now you can laugh at me because it’s pathetic."  
"Why do you say that? I was a theatre kid too, you know?"  
"For real?"  
"Yes. I drop University before I graduate though."  
"But you don’t think it’s weird to go every year? I mean, it’s kinda weird but I kept the attachment to my old University.”

Sam smiled and nodded at his phone.

“Sam?"  
"I’m still here. I’m nodding."  
"So will you come with me on Saturday or will you laugh at my face?"  
"What do they play?"  
"A Midsummer Night's Dream..."  
"Of course they play that."  
"Pretty conventional huh?” Lucifer’s voice apologized. “I take you with me?"  
"Definitely. I won’t miss a chance to have a glimpse of young Lucifer on campus.”

Lucifer barked a laugh on the phone.

“You won’t be disappointed in that case. See you on Saturday."  
"Do I have to dress for the occasion?”

Lucifer thought silently for a moment.

“Nah, nothing too formal. I will pick you up at seven."  
"Okay. Love you.”

Sam forced the words out of his mouth. It was on his mind since Lucifer called him back. He had to try it. Lucifer stood silent on the other side of the line. Sam heard him gasp before he replied “love you too, darling.” It wasn’t so difficult after all.  

“Columbia? Are you kidding me? You went to Columbia?"  
"Well, I always lived in New York. I’m a pure Manhattan breed."  
"It’s also one of the best University in the country, but let’s not mention that, would we.”

Lucifer chuckled.

“So you graduated in theatre? Art?"  
"Math.”

Sam stopped on his way to their seats in the theatre and gave Lucifer his bitchiest face.

“I told you, my family were mostly bankers, I couldn’t graduate in some second zone arty crap. I would have been kicked out of home."  
"So math."  
"It’s as good as another area and I always had been good with numbers."  
"Math never really made sense for me. When the teacher started to put alphabet in it, I lost it and never understood since."  
"I will do as you haven’t say that.” Lucifer said rolling his eyes.

He showed Sam their seats and not long after a student beat the nine traditional knocks. The room went dark, Sam and Lucifer went silent. As it turned out, it was not a traditional interpretation of the Shakespeare’s play and Sam and Lucifer laughed to tears along the other people in the audience. After a two and a half representation, they gave the students a standing ovation well earned. A teacher came to find Lucifer and asked him to go backstage and see the team. Lucifer agreed with pleasure dragging Sam along with him. Lucifer spoke with the teacher who, Sam understood, was his too back in the day. They met the actors and the technicians. Of course, they congratulated them for their work and spoke about their favourite parts. They stayed with them a good hour before they could excuse themselves and slipped outside. The campus was almost empty at this hour. Sam and Lucifer walked along the neat alleys.

“I wish I could see you when you were student.” Sam said.  
“I knew you would say that. Here. That’s me on the photo.”

Lucifer took a picture out of his jacket’s pocket. Sam giggled when he saw a young punkish Lucifer with spiked hair, a dog collar, a black leather jacket and army boots.

“Is that makeup on your eyes?"  
"Maybe.” Lucifer grinned. “I had a phase as you can see”.

Sam mocked him kindly, but he had to admit the punk style suited Lucifer. He had just trouble picturing him in a big amphitheater along other math students.

“Come with me that way.” Lucifer commanded as he took a turn and go in another direction from the parking lot. They walked in the deserted campus, discussing Lucifer’s years in University, until he sat on the grass. Sam imitated him.  


“There we are. That was my favorite spot back in the years. You see that building? It’s the library. There was a shop where I bought coffee. In the winter, I usually went in that building. I found out a way the snick in the attics under the roof. It was dusty but my friends and I liked the aesthetic, you know. And it was not crowded. I spent hours and hours practising my lines up there."  
"You like theatre.” Sam observed.  
“Ever have, always will. That’s so different from acting for a movie. That feeling you get when you hear the audience react. The rush of the moment that will never happened the same again no matter how many time you play the same role. It’s all so… Alive. You know what I mean?"  
"Yeah I know. It has nothing in common with movies. I like the precision of the movie best. The infinite possibilities and the magic that happened with the montage and the post production. You know that little part of magic that happened only when you are in the dark of the cinema with the music and the sounds and the right angle with the perfect light. And of course, once it’s finished it will always remain."  
"Hum, I don’t know. I often miss the contact of the audience. Theatre is more like an exchange. A way to go to people’s, the proximity."  
"Funny, I wouldn’t have say you liked that part."  
"Why?"  
"Because you aren’t very approachable for your fans."  
"What make you say that?” Lucifer asked genuine.  
"I don’t know. When some people stop me in the street, I’m always very happy to exchange some words or a photo. But you seemed more distant, like uncomfortable with it."  
"I don’t have the same fans you have, Sam. Yours act cute and want a cuddle with Mr. Darcy. Mine want to spite to my face because I killed Bambi’s mother.”

Sam laughed. “Maybe if you smiled more…”

Lucifer smiled for him looking at him sideways and Sam had to broke the eye contact because he felt like blushing. Grown men don’t blush. Lucifer raised his hand to Sam’s face and combed a strand of hair behind his ear.

“You went to University too, Sam?"  
"Yes in my hometown in Kansas. It was not as nice as here, I have to say. I dropped before I graduate."  
"Why?"  
"Because I realised it was not what I wanted to do with my life. What I really wanted was to act. So I quit to take acting classes. My parents freaked out. I was the first of my family to ever go to University. When I dropped it was very hard to process for them. They had so many hope for me."  
"I can relate to the pressure. “Milton don’t quit!”” Lucifer said in a low voice. “That was me impersonating my father.” He giggled. “Very sure of what a Milton should or shouldn’t do , my father. You don’t want to find yourself in his way. So math it was."  
"Can I ask you a personal question?"  
"Yeah, of course Sam. It’s you. You can ask me whatever you want."  
"How did he react when you told him you were gay?”

Lucifer exhaled deeply and shrugged looking away in the void. Sam understood. There were no need of words to imagine the drama that ensued.

“Yeah, mine too.” Sam confessed.  
“When did you figured out you were bi?"  
"In fact, it was at the University. When I had hard time to chose between Jessica and Brady. I could have one as lover and the other as a friend, but not the two of them. And strangely it was not as easy as it should have been to chose between them. And you, when did you find out you were gay?"  
"When I kissed my best friend on seventh grade."  
"Typical."  
"Don’t mock me. I lost my best friend that day, it was harsh. Still hurts."  
"Sorry,  it didn’t worked out.” Sam chuckled.  
“Yeah me too”. Lucifer sighed.

Lucifer got up and lend a hand to help Sam do the same. For reason, Lucifer didn’t let go of him and walked Sam back still holding his hand all along. Lucifer glanced sideway and dared him silently to say something about it. He raised his eyebrows in an attempt to taunt him. For reason, Sam didn’t took his hand away and went along with it. Lucifer visibly wanted to test his limits, but Sam was okay with holding hands for a midnight walk.


	5. Chapter 5

When they went to Gabriel’s office that day the first ask he made was for Lucifer. Did he could have them? Lucifer grinned devilishly and noded. Gabriel fisted his point in the air and gave them the address of one of his friends, specialist in makeup and costumes, he said. As Sam let be known after, the event everyone in town was talking about was a party of some rich Emir who would throw a big insane night for his fiftieth birthday. The man was eccentric and wanted all his guests costumed. Of course the run for the best costume was launched, the passes had begun to escape the public relation professionals  and were sold under the coat. Lucifer could have two and Gabriel gave them the mission to make the press panic and go wild on them. They had to be the coupe the people will remember of that night. He sent them to the exact perfect place to prepare the magic.

The day of the event Sam and Lucifer met downtown in the middle of the morning to acquire their costumes for the night. They were greeted at the door by a flamboyant drag queen, followed by a no less fantastic woman.

“Oh my God, Oh my God! You are here. I can’t breath I will faint. Sasha!"  
"Gather up your rimmel, Gina and let them come in."  
"Hi.” Sam said smiling.

Lucifer entered first and kissed the extravagant pair good day. Gina smacked his butt when he walked in front of her. Lucifer had no reaction, like it was normal.

“This is gonna be fabulous!"  
"I never doubted it when Gabriel said who he was sending us to.” Lucifer affirmed.

He added to Sam’s intention that he had worked with Gina before on a movie set and it was quite an experience. Gina was touched by the compliment and introduced her “partner in crime” Sasha who would do the makeup magic. They had all prepared before they arrived, they even picked up the best costumes for them. Gabriel told them, they had to be the most awesome couple of the event and the heard that Beyonce was coming as the Queen of Saba, so they had to work hard. They had first to perfect the clothes and choose the right accessories and then makeup. There would need several hours for that step for what they had planned. Sam was excited to finally learned in what he could catch more light than Beyonce.

“You two, guys are going Halloween style.” Sasha said.  
“But not cheap trick or treat! Behold, my dears and let me present you Lucifer”.

Gina placed Lucifer in front of a mirror and bend in a reverence for him. Lucifer was unimpressed. It was obvious that was not the first time someone made that joke. Sasha cleared her throat and elbowed Gina, who seemed to realize her mistake and explained, head still bowed.

“Lucifer as in the Devil, Fallen Angel and all.”

Sasha made appeared from nowhere a huge pair of wings with real feathers in shades of black on the top to red at the end.

“Holy shit!” Lucifer exclaimed excited this time.

He ran a hand along the wings and made a impressed pout to Sam’s intention.

“Exactly, honey.” Gina punctuated.

She turned to Sam and placed him in front of the mirror next to Lucifer.

“As for you, handsome. You will be Lucifer’s consort. The Boy King. I’m sure the crown of horns will be astonishing on this awestruck hair. Now we have work to do. Strip!"  
"I’m sure we need some Pretty Woman music on.” Sasha said with a wicked smile as she put Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard.

Lucifer grinned and went along with an improvised strip tease. Sam was more shy. Lucifer was quite a show all by himself anyway. He started to undress in a corner, but Lucifer didn’t saw that with the same eye and dragged him in front of the mirror to undress him to his underwears himself with force rubbing and languish moves. The more obscene it went, the more the two women screamed like if they were in a strip club. At the end of the song Sam and Lucifer were engaged in a tight dance, flexing muscles and laughing. Sam took the initiative to bend Lucifer backward. He didn’t expect him to be so flexible as Lucifer bended like a dancer. Sasha throwed them her bra.

Now that the ice was definitively broken, Sam had a fantastic day being turned in the Boy King, as they called it. Gina informed him on his character, a sort of half demon. A human twisted from birth to become the Devil’s consort in Hell. A blood thirsty and scary son of a bitch. Gina gave Sam a immaculate costume with a red rose in the front pocket, smokey yellow lenses, some big goat like horns on the forehead and a crown of horns like Jesus whore in the Passion. Sasha made sure some fake blood dripped from it and made his hair so slick, it naturally shone. The makeup gave him a slight glow. In all honesty, Sam had something regal and frightening that gave people the urge to call him “your Highness”.

As for Lucifer, his clothes were simpler but the makeup took more time. He wore some pair of dirty jeans and a used T-shirt under a tired shirt. The simple outfit had the goal to make the attention focus on the huge pair of wings on his back, who were in fact really heavy, and the the fake burn scars all along his arms and neck and face. They seemed to bloom from his forehead to his temples and cheeks, framing a dark makeup who digged his eyes in black. At first, Sasha wanted him to wear red lenses as well, but the makeup made Lucifer’s eyes so bright and blue, it was better this way. It had something more powerful. Lucifer had a gaze so expressive.

When Gina and Sasha had finished with him, Lucifer turned to Sam with his murderous face on, like he pulled in his movies. Sam had to step back. He sweared, for a moment, Lucifer frightened him and he thought he saw the real Devil in front of him.

When they appeared on the red carpet, photographers made a crowd movement to be sure to be the one who would take the best picture for their papers. They improvised a real photoshoot, taking poses for them. The photographers didn’t want them to go away. It was crazy. The Emir was informed of what happened at his doors and went out to share a part of their triumph. He acted like they knew each others from a long time, calling them by their first name. After a moment of flashes, he led them inside but just before they entered, Lucifer took Sam by the hand and conducted him on the center of the red carpet for a final photo. Lucifer possessively crashed their mouths together. That was what photographers wanted all along and a big rumour buzzed to Sam’s ears as Lucifer kissed him all dominant and passionately. Sam felt dizzy, his knees weaken and some butterflies rushed in his belly. He was all of a sudden so hot under all the flashes. Lucifer parted and muttered to his ear to look at the photographers like he would kill them all. Some final pictures taken and they disappeared in the vast hall where the party already beat his full. They nailed it. Beyonce could eat it.

Sam was excited. He didn’t want the sensation to go away. He wanted to feel the exhilaration of what happened on the red carpet all night. He didn’t accord time for Lucifer to recover despite the weight of his wings. He dragged him on the dance floor and drown in loud music, unexpected body touches and wet hotness. He was like drunk. Maybe he was. It didn’t matter at the moment. Everytime he touched Lucifer, it felt like dying a little and it was so addicting. Lucifer and him danced more and more tight against each other’s body as the night went on. At the end it felt more like rutting against Lucifer. Sam could feel his breath on him, his muscles flex under his touch. He wanted to believe he could sense Lucifer’s bulge against his. He wasn’t sure. It didn’t matter. He even surprised himself dragging his hands on the huge wings like it was part of Lucifer’s body. At some points they kissed in the middle of the crowd. It seemed normal now and Sam had to admit he liked it, even if it meant nothing.

That night, in his dreams fuelled by fantasies, Sam fucked the Devil on his throne. They were in Hell, in front of demons and surrounded by flames. It was violent and messy. In addition of his wings, who flapped in the air as Sam griped them merciless at their base where they were attached to Lucifer’s shoulder blades, the Devil had a tail, a clever tail, who matched his own rhythm, penetrating him as he buried his cock in Lucifer. Sam bent on Lucifer and bit the tender flesh just between his wings. Blood poured in his mouth and dripped from his chin, filthy on his white shirt. Lucifer growled in pleasure and released a powerful orgasm who washed over Sam like a sinful wave, forcing him to climax as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a look to the amazing drawing WolfAmongShadows/LuciferLovesPeanutButter made on deviantart. http://wolfamongshadows.deviantart.com/art/Thorns-and-Horns-638909427  
> @WolfAmongShadows thank you so much. I love it.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later, Sam was in the middle of a meditation session in the corner of his apartment which served as living room, when his phone rang. He didn’t pay attention and continued his routine without getting distracted. He breathed calm. In and out. In and out. Making the noises of the city disappeared into the void. The second buzz from his cell phone indicated he received a text. Maybe it was important. His concentration shattered. Sam stopped his session for now. He took the time to stretch and yawn before getting up and look at his phone. The call and the text were both from Lucifer. He didn’t talked to the voice mail but texted him just after he called.

[Hi Sam. Nothing wrong but I’m at the hospital. Please don’t worry, it’s really nothing. I want to leave but the meds don’t want to let me go on my own. Could you pick me up?]

Don’t worry, don’t worry. Easy for him to say. In less than twenty minutes, Sam was in hospital and searched for Lucifer’s room. He found it and knocked softly on the door. He had no response. After a minute of hesitation he pushed the door opened. Lucifer was dressed in his usual clothes, thanks God. Seeing him in hospital gown would have said something bad happened. He had sat on a chair near the window. His chin had rolled on his chest, he had fallen asleep. No trace of plasters or bandages, that was a good sign too.

Sam approached him and gently rubbed his hair to wake him up.

“Hi sleepy head. How are you?"  
"Sam?"  
"Yes. You called me, remember?"  
"Take me home please.” Lucifer muttered before he drifted back to sleep.

A doctor entered the chamber and came to Sam. He informed him that Lucifer had filled out the papers to leave without the accord of the medical team and also for Sam to be responsible of all medical decisions in case Lucifer couldn’t be able to make them. Sam was surprised to be the first person Lucifer thought of in case of need. It was a big responsibility.

As Lucifer barely stood awake, Sam asked the doctor about what was happening. He supposed he was under pills but the doctor contradicted him. Lucifer was a recurring patient of them. He suffered from chronic exhaustion and tension drops. It could easily be prevented with a drastic change of lifestyle, the doctor explained, but personalities like Lucifer had troubles to find balance sometimes in their life and that was when it becomes dangerous. From what they could understand, Lucifer had no sleep at all for several days. The difficulties with him was he didn’t felt the need to sleep and could stay awake longer than regular people. It was a trouble that came generally at puberty and if it didn’t need real medication, a strict life hygiene was crucial. But Lucifer had troubles sticking to it and the result was dangerous tension drops when his system couldn’t bear it any longer, making him fall unconscious in the middle of whatever he could have been doing. This time, it was his doorman who found him passed out in the elevator and called an ambulance when he couldn’t wake Lucifer up.

The doctor insisted for Sam to persuade Lucifer to enter a specialised clinic again. He needed a new journey of sleep therapy as soon as possible. Sam made the connection. Lucifer never were in detox like tabloids and gossips said. He was interned in a clinic to take care of serious sleeping disorders. Sam understood how unfair the reputation could have been for him. He understood also why Lucifer called him. He trusted Sam to bring him home without alerting the press.

The problem was Sam never had been at Lucifer’s place. He thought for a minute to call Gabriel and ask him where it was but their agent could has thought it was a good idea to send them some paparazzi too. He could hear him in his head “You take care of your lover. How sweet Samsquatch. What a good headline it could make”.

So Sam took Lucifer back to his own apartment. The doctor said to survey him anyway, so it would be easier that way. Lucifer was so in the blur, he didn’t even react being taken in an apartment that wasn’t his. Sam put him in his bed. Lucifer turned to his side and the second after he was asleep again. Sam spent the day watching over him. Not that it was too difficult because Lucifer mainly slept. Once or twice he stood up under the sheets, talked some nonsense with a baffling apparent lucidity and fell back to the pillow. Sam tried to wake him up enough to make him eat in the evening as the doctor said. Lucifer chewed some toasts and swallowed some sips of soup Sam made, but Sam wasn’t sure he was really awake. At least, Lucifer ate, so Sam hadn’t to call the hospital like the doctor asked him to do if Lucifer refused to feed himself.

At night, Sam decided to go to bed too. It was his after all and he doubted he could sleep on the floor anyway. He slid under the sheets feeling the warmth of Lucifer’s body next to him. It was so comfortable to have another person with him in bed. Sam always prefered to sleep with somebody else rather than alone. He fell asleep listening to Lucifer’s steady breath.

Sam was squished against other bodies in the crowd. Lucifer was dancing on the bar. All the room seemed to vibrate with each moves he made. Sam could feel bodies humping against his. Lucifer was avoiding glasses at his feet. He ran his hands along his torso and pulled his shirt off above his head, making his hair messy on the process. It was so hot in the club, Sam felt sweat drop form on his neck. Hands slided down Lucifer’s torso, hooking the waist of his pants. In an elegant move, Lucifer turned his back to the crowd and played with the edge of his pants. Sam tried to reach the bar he stood on. Slowly, Lucifer bendt, pulling his pants off. Oh so slowly. Sam fighted the crowd but it was difficult to not be dragged on the back. His vision on Lucifer was now half blocked by other faceless bodies in front of him. He tried to call for him, but Lucifer couldn’t hear him. He had closed his eyes and was suggestively running his hands on his body, his head thrown back. Sam wanted to force the crowd to part for him to come back to Lucifer, but the more he fighted it, climbing people, clawing to them in attempt to go ahead, the less he could see the blond man on the bar. Lucifer had slid a hand in his underwears and Sam desperately needed to see it. He was violently yanked away and fell face first against the floor.

He expected to feel the concrete of the floor under him but instead there was the softness of his mattress. Sam was humping his hips against sweat dampened sheets in despair for friction on his hardon. It felt good. Sam turned his head to his other side, without stopping the movements. He froze when his eyes fell on Lucifer. The other man was still asleep in his bed, his lips parted just good. The situation was awkward and Sam thanked all the deities that ever existed for permitting that Lucifer wasn’t woken up and horrified to find Sam dry humping his bed in his sleep just next to him.

Of course, it was the exact moment Lucifer chose to moan in his sleep. That didn’t help Sam to calm down and if the realisation of what he was doing had stopped him right in the process, the sound Lucifer made, certainly re-engaged it. Maybe it could have been all and Sam could have gotten up, go to the shower and forget the incident, if Lucifer didn’t obscenely moaned again. Lucifer turned on his back and Sam had the evidence under his gaze that it was definitely not a nightmare. The blond was rock hard under the sheets, his breath turned all whimpers and moans. Sam slid a hand under him and grab his cock. It wasn’t a good idea but it was hard to resist. Lucifer shifted again in his sleep and Sam flew to the bathroom.

What was he doing exactly? Having some wet dreams was a thing. But masturbate while his friend was just next to him? This was a complete different deal. Lucifer had called him for help yesterday. He needed Sam to take care of him, not to realise some fantasies on him when his was unconscious in his bed. Sam turned the shower cold and force himself to recover some common sense. A tiny voice in his head said it would be easier and faster if he just took care of that now instead of being frustrated all day, so he could focus on important things after that. And Lucifer didn’t need to know. This tiny voice wasn’t the one of the reason but it made a point. Sam found himself fucking his own hand, fast and dirty under the shower spray. He let images of Lucifer flow over him to fuel his fantasy and came in no time, shooting white ropes against the wall of his shower. After that he was able to calm down and function normally again.

He dressed in comfortable clothes and went for the kitchen to make some breakfast. He doubled it in hope Lucifer would be awake, but a single look in the bed proved him wrong. Sam let him sleep and went on with his morning routine. Running was out of question today, he had to stay at home to watch over his friend but some yoga stretches were definitely on board.

Lucifer woke up an hour and a half later to see Sam in a complicated position in equilibre on one foot. This time, he was perfectly awake but his expression was priceless like he had troubles to interpret what he had in front of him.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Sam said without breaking the pose.  
“ ‘Morning.” Lucifer answered a little lost as he looked around him to try to guess where he was exactly and also what he was doing here.  
“I checked you out of the hospital yesterday. Do you remember?” Sam asked going on another pose.  
“Oh yes. Thanks by the way. Are we at your place?"  
"Humhum.” Sam approved.  
“Cosy, I like it. It’s very you."  
"I didn’t know your address and the doctor said I had to keep an eye on you. So I figured the best I could do was to take you home with me."  
"I’m sorry, I bothered you. I’m gonna go home now."  
"And how will you do that?"  
"I call a cab.” Lucifer shrugged.  
“You are still under my watch until I said otherwise.”

Lucifer lifted an eyebrow.

“I know you filled some papers that said I am responsible for you in case you aren’t able to take care of yourself, and I’m not letting you take a cab and pass out in the middle of the traffic."  
"You don’t have to do that, Sam. See? I’m alright now.” Lucifer said as he stood up of the bed.

Sadly for him, Sam saw the slight dizzy spell that ensued. He quitted his yoga training and took Lucifer by the shoulders to make him sit on the kitchen.

“First, you will eat some breakfast because you had nearly nothing since yesterday. Then I will drive you home myself. Do we have a deal?"  
"Okay.”

Sam was a little surprised Lucifer let himself be directed like that, but he allowed Sam to help him. He felt Lucifer trusted him and Sam felt proud for it.

They did as Sam said. After Lucifer ate, Sam drove him to his apartment in the Upper East Side. Sam was impressed. Lucifer hadn’t lie about it. He was really rich. He lived in a beautiful building with a doorman who saluted them and gave Lucifer his mails when they entered the common hall, all marble and precious wood. They took an elevator, vintage style, that deserved a three doors stage. Lucifer unlock the one in front of it and made Sam come in. He lived in a marvelous flat, maybe four time bigger than Sam’s. The decoration was elegant and classy. Very neat. Sam could easily picture Lucifer living in such refined place. When Sam’s home was a patchwork of second hand fournitures, colorful random things he liked and disparate decorations, all Lucifer’s stuffs were soft color and matching furnitures. It was clean to the extreme, all in order, nothing exceeded. Lucifer admitted later that he tidied and cleaned when he couldn’t sleep and had nothing else to do. It alarmed Sam more again because it meant it happened rather often seeing the state of cleanliness of the whole flat.

Lucifer went to the shower, letting Sam wander in his apartment. It amused him to watch Sam look everywhere and see his eyes widen when something he liked caught his attention, like the big framed photo of them at the Emir’s party on the wall. He left him in front of his book shelves, certain to find him here when he would have finished to wash himself. But he found Sam in his kitchen instead, the nose in his fridge.

“Lucifer, what do you intend to do the rest of the day?"  
"Sincerely nothing. I feel still tired. I think I will put some crap on TV and drift back to sleep. You can leave now, you know. I promise I will be good.”

Sam closed the fridge with a disappointed face.

“That’s exactly what I thought. You listen to me carefully, Lucifer Milton.” Sam said firmly pointing a finger to Lucifer’s chest in warning. “I said to the doctor I would survey you so you won’t break your neck falling in the stairs or something. And I would get off your hair when you will be able to take care of yourself, young man."  
"Sam, I’m older than you."  
"But you ain’t capable of adulting apparently. See what you have in store in your fridge? Just take away food. Not even some basic ingredients. You were in hospital yesterday and you are tired but you want to watch TV? No way I let you do that. From now, I’m your personal coach and you will change your lifestyle, you hear me? Because according to the doctor it’s the only way for you to get better."  
"You want me to do yoga crap like you?"  
"It could do wonders on you, you know."  
"What are you, my mom?"  
"I’m your fake boyfriend and you will listen to me.”

Lucifer broke in laughter. Maybe it was because of the tiredness, he didn’t want to fight Sam. Maybe he was finally ready to do some drastic changes in his life. Or maybe it was because it was Sam who asked him, but Lucifer surprised himself by agreeing. Sam was honestly surprised that it worked too. He decided Lucifer needed some fresh air to begin. And they were decidedly very near Central Park so they went out for a walk. During it, Sam made plans. He proposed to Lucifer to adopt his life routine for a month. Sam had heard somewhere that a month was the perfect amount of time to adopt new habits. If Lucifer didn’t get better, he could quit after that amount of time and go back to his previous lifestyle. It included, sport (Lucifer had nothing against that as he practiced already), new food habits (“not too strict, promise it won’t be just rabbit food”), sleeping schedule (including evenings out and parties from time to time as Lucifer was a night owl, but sleepless party nights everyday were ancient history). They argued and made compromises on both ends but they finally agreed on a month test. Somewhere that was also a good plan for their little fake dating thing as they will have to spend even more time together. After a moment, Lucifer felt weak again. Sam took him back home. Without thinking, he put an arm around Lucifer’s shoulders and the man let himself go on his side by reflex, resting his head on Sam’s neck.

When Gabriel saw in the press some pictures of them walking together in Central Park, Lucifer cuddled in Sam’s frame, he called Sam on the phone to congrat him on the initiative. As he put him on speaker for Lucifer to hear him too, Gabriel started to sob in happiness. His plan worked better that he ever dreamed of.


	7. Chapter 7

 

“Okay boys, I like what you’re doing. Our little plan is going perfectly. Oh congrats on the photos last week in the street. I’m a big fan. I swear if I didn’t knew all is made up, I would ship you so hard, there would be posters of you two in my bedroom."  
"Thanks… I guess”. Sam said.  
“But now is the time to engage the second gear. And I have the perfect plan for it."  
"Aren’t they enough papers on our fling?” Lucifer asked.  
“Never enough."  
"I’m not used to so much press.” He admitted.  
“Oh you’re doing quite right, Luci. Now listen, my explosive candy strips. As you know Lucifer must move to LA for the next months for his next movie."  
"The one with the puzzle murders.” Lucifer added to Sam’s intention.  
“I thought they lost their lead role."  
"True !” Gabriel exclaimed. “But they start the production anyway. There will be work to do in amount. Makeup, dress up, film up!"  
"This is not a verb.” Lucifer said.  
“Shut up.” Gabriel added, please with himself. “Works every time.” He laughed as Lucifer rolled his eyes in despair. “By the way, Sam you could totally try to obtain the main role. It will show us if all this is working and it would be an apotheose to have you two as enemies in a movie. I can’t even imagine the critics going crazy."  
"I can still try. I like the scenario you showed me.” Sam said to Lucifer under Gabriel proud smile.  
“You exchange scenarii? Gasp my heart! You’re excellent at this little game my honey bees. Did you exchange them on public benches or in restaurants? Because if not I would suggest you to do it. But let’s come back to our next move. So as you know Sam, our favourite “I love Luci” is going to move to LA."  
"Yes."  
"So do you.” Gabriel said.  
“So am I?” Sam repeated.  
“Yes, kiddo. I found you a cool house on the beach. Congrats you’re moving together.”

Lucifer barked a laugh.

“I didn’t see it coming. Oh please don’t tell me you chose the house yourself."  
"I did!” Gabriel sing-songed. “It’s the perfect place.”

When they arrived at their new house in Los Angeles, Sam and Lucifer were tempted to say that, for once, Gabriel made a very good choice. The house wasn’t too showy. It was a one floor white house with blue windows. There was a charming wooden blue fence around it. The front door opened on a big cosy living room with huge leather couches, a opened kitchen full equiped. Some doors led on a bathroom with a tub and a shower with shell design on the wall, two bedrooms (a tiny one and a big one). A very “holiday at the beach” vibe house. Comfy and practical. But the best stayed the huge bay window that covered all the back of the house, livingroom and bedrooms included. The light was awesome and the view ideal. In front of them was the ocean. Sam opened the window and step outside, followed by Lucifer. They had a little backyard with a jacuzzi on a corner and a lounger hanged to the roof, after that various plants formed an hedge and then a path walked to a private beach shared with others houses and then nothing but the blue of the Pacific Ocean.

“To be fair, I wasn’t expecting that from Gabriel.” Lucifer said.  
“Me neither. I was expecting a trap we would have to get ride off first thing, but this house is good."  
"I guess we can settle here and empty our bags. What bedroom do you want?”

The answer was obvious. One of the bedrooms was really small compared to the other. They were tired from their flight but still willing to compete for the big one. A look between the two of them was enough to kick start a run for the big bedroom. The run wasn’t long so all the tricks were game. Sam crashed along the window, thanks to Lucifer’s courtesy, but he retailed by grabbing him by his belt to yank him on the couch. They wrestled their way past the door, laughing like mad children. Neither one wanted to let the other win and they finally tumbled on the floor without reaching the bed. A tickle fight ensued. “Not fair, not fair !” Lucifer screamed as Sam discovered his weak spot on the rib cage. Lucifer was very sensitive to tickles and Sam was merciless. He had him pinned under him, squirming and laughing to tears until Lucifer begged him to stop and surrendered the bedroom.

Of course, the second Sam freed him, Lucifer jumped on the bed and evoked the Geneve Convention’s article saying tickles were torture and so his previous surrender couldn’t be held against him. Sam argued there were no mention of tickle fights in the Geneve Convention and threaten to do it again if Lucifer didn’t get off his bed. Of course Lucifer refused and a second wrestle match began on the top of the bed.

Lucifer was winning this time, as he nearly succeeded to sit on top of Sam and pinned one of his hands above his head on the mattress. But they were interrupted by a feminine laughter.

“Please don’t stop on my account.” A voice they didn’t know said.

Lucifer immediately jumped on his feet off the bed. Sam get up too, his hair a mess.

“I assure you, this was glorious. My name is Ruby. I’m your neighbor."  
"Don’t neighbors knock in here?” Lucifer asked, grumpy to find a stranger in his new home.  
“The window was opened.” Ruby shrugged, rearranging her long sleek blond hair.  
“Excuse his manners. The day was long. We flew all across the country today. We are from New York. I’m Sam…"  
"Oh dear! You are Sam Winchester! Of course I know you. I’m a big fan.” The woman nearly screamed.

Sam smiled and cross the room to shake her hand. She took him in a hug instead, making sure her breast flatten on his chest.

“Oh. Eh thanks. And this is Lucifer Milton."  
"His boyfriend.” Lucifer supplied staying out of her reach to avoid a hug.

He enlaced Sam by behind and laid her a hand to shake. Lucifer then stayed curled on Sam’s back, his head on Sam’s shoulder,  and slipped his arms around his waist possessively, smiling to their new neighbor. She returned his smile warmly and offered them to come and have a lunch with her family this evening. As she said, she doubted they had something to cook for tonight, seeing the hour they arrived. She was so pushing, they had no other choice but to agree.

She led the way, going from their bedroom to their living room like she owned the place. Then she led them outside by the beach and took a different path going to a bigger house upper their. The view of the beach from up here was splendid. Even Lucifer whistled in appreciation. That made her happy and she displayed an air of superiority waving the subject away like it was nothing and all the people in LA had the same luck to have a view like that. She said it wasn’t so spectacular once you were used to it. Sam doubted he could ever been tired of it.

In no time, she presented her daughter. Another beautiful blond woman. It was sometimes hard to tell which one was the older between the mother and the daughter and that made Sam uncomfortable. And finally Ruby’s husband came. There was no doubt on his age though. He was an old man compared to his wife. As the evening go away, Sam and Lucifer discovered that the man had no other joy in his life but to play golf and spoil both of his wife and daughter. And he was very good at that last hobby.

Ruby focused all her attention on Sam and flirted openly with him all the evening, to Sam’s horror. But her husband seemed to take it rather well. He didn’t show any sign of anger or even if he cared or not. Sam tried numerous times to make the conversation moved from his being to another subject. She moderately paid attention when he mentioned Lucifer was an actor too and currently filming a movie here. That’s why they moved in Los Angeles for the next months to come. The daughter googled him in front of everyone and enumerated a list of movies he was in. But what caught Ruby’s intention was when her daughter mentioned that Lucifer had many connections in New York and was often spotted in parties with other celebrities and, the Holy Graal, some fashion designers.

After the diner’s end, they thanked their new neighbors and assured Ruby they didn’t need her to take them back to their house. In fact they could see it from here. Very well actually. Like from where they stood they had a direct view to the entire inside of it by the huge bay window in the backyard. It was dark at the moment but no doubt they would have no privacy in with the lights on. Same, once the sun would rise. Lucifer and Sam looked around them. There were a dozen of houses, all directed to the private beach and all above their. That signified they all have a free show of “what the occupants of the little white and blue house are doing” any time of the day or night. They discussed it as they came back to it. Alone.

“That is Gabriel’s trick.”Lucifer said.  
“They all can see what is going on in our house."  
"No doubt some of our new neighbors will have some journalists numbers in their cell. Maybe shooting some extra photos to make pocket money."  
"So we will have to play house even when we are home.” Sam concluded.  
“Or find a new home."  
"Or find a new home.” Sam repeated. “But not tonight, because I’m exhausted.”

Sam didn’t took the time to undo his bags. He simply strip off his jeans and shirt and enters the bed in the big bedroom, surveying the window by the corner of his eyes. Of course there were no shade, even in the bedroom. Lucifer came in pajama pants, bare chest.

“Shoo! That’s my bed. You sleep in the other one."  
"No way man. I won this one fair and square."  
"No you don’t. Plus, I have back pain and this bed looks better."  
"I won’t get up now, I’m already in it, if you haven’t see."  
"Alright. Scoot over, you’re on my side.” Lucifer finally said putting off Sam as he went to bed next to him.  
“You won’t have me like that. I’m staying.” Sam persisted.  
“You are very welcomed to do it. And we should probably share the room anyway as Ruby is certainly looking at us right now. It would be weird if we didn’t sleep in the same bed, darling.”

Lucifer yawned and Sam considered it. He surely was right. Ruby must have been looking at them right now and it was creepy. She maybe wasn’t the only one and surely she won’t be tomorrow when she would have warned all the neighborhood that two actors moved in recently. Lucifer seemed to no care as much as he. He already had closed his eyes and was making himself comfortable on the pillow, searching for his position to sleep.

“You think too much, Sam. I can hear you from here. We will search for a new house tomorrow. Now sleep, darling.”

Lucifer switch off the light and blindly kissed Sam’s temple goodnight. To his surprise, Sam automatically kissed him back, reaching his cheek without thinking.

After that, Sam stood very still on the bed, eyes wide opened, wondering why he had done that. He hadn’t think and just go for a kiss  like he did when he was a child and his parents kissed him goodnight. Lucifer didn’t made a single comment. Judging by the sound of his breathing, he must have drifted to sleep by now.


	8. Chapter 8

For someone who never lived with somebody else since he left his hometown, Sam was pleasantly surprised how easy it was to share a house with Lucifer. Sure they had some adjustments to make at first, but it worked good between them. Sam expected Lucifer to be some sort of teasing, annoying roommate. He wasn’t. For example, Sam managed to walk on a naked Lucifer in the shower just twice. Which was a good score considering the fact that Lucifer never locked the bathroom’s door. And as Lucifer didn’t bother at all with such details as nudity, he even said to Sam he could enter the bathroom if he needed it while he was in the shower. Which Sam didn’t do, of course, but the fact was that it generated no awkward moment. Lucifer was also the kind of person to tidy up and clean around without thinking of it, so Sam had never to go after him once.

They rapidly instaured a reassuring routine within the two of them. Sam loved his new habit to do his yoga sessions in the morning light. Being able to do it in the private beach was so great. Sam felt privileged. Lucifer’s health was better since Sam had taken care of him and despite all his complaints, he was quite good at yoga. Being already athletic, most of the posture weren’t difficult for him to realize, but he lacked of concentration and patience most of the time.

Then they shared breakfast. Sam took the habit to steal Lucifer’s coffee. It was far more better than when he did it himself. At first, Lucifer got up to fill another mug under Sam’s massive grin. After three days, he filled two mugs at once, but Sam liked to steal his anyway. So after a few more days, Lucifer just went with it and quit the idea of having his mug. If Sam wanted his, they would share, it was too early in the morning to argue. It amused Sam to see how pliant Lucifer’s nature could be in the intimacy. For fun, he tried to annoy him in countless ways. Sam never sat in the same seat when they ate at home together? Fine, Lucifer took the other one. Sam, slept on the right side of the bed? Fine, Lucifer slept on the left. Sam wanted the other side of the bed? Fine, Lucifer rolled on him to exchange sides. Sam declared himself “master of the TV remote control”? Fine, Lucifer would watch whatever he wanted. Sam wanted to borrow Lucifer’s old comfy Columbia T-shirt to rest at home? Fine, he looked cute in it. Sam wanted to borrow Lucifer’s good looking shoes to go out? “Nope, that won’t work, Mr. Winchester.” Sam wanted to drive Lucifer’s car? War was declared!  Everybody has his limits.  

Weeks flew away before they could register it, and finally the urge to find another home disappeared. They liked it in here. The view on the beach overtook the potential spying neighborhood and both of Sam and Lucifer develop quite an attachment on their new home. Sam even thought it would be hard to move back to New York when the time would come. He liked to share a bed with somebody. Even better, if it was with Lucifer. He liked to have someone to go back to on the evening. He liked to share Lucifer’s life. He liked to play house with him. Somehow it was nice. A life he quickly grow to appreciate beyond his thoughts. And he liked the house in itself, the sound of the ocean, its smell.

Of course, Lucifer wasn’t home as often as Sam. The movie he worked on took him most of his time and he liked to go out with the other persons of the cast and crew he was working with. He often took Sam with him. He quickly introduced him as his boyfriend to them. Lucifer could make new friends easily. It was not a big deal for him, and their social life in Los Angeles got quickly as busy as the one they had in New York before they moved.

That night, Sam  met Lucifer in a pub. They spent the evening with some crew members making bets on who the producers would chose for the lead role who was still vacant. Of course, they all were on Sam’s team because they knew he had made some tests for it and contrariwise of the other actors, they knew him good by now and appreciated him. Thanks to Lucifer. After they left, Sam and Lucifer stayed and played pool. They drank some fresh beers. Sam was starting to be very fond of Los Angeles.

But in this city as in New York, and like in every other towns, there still was some assholes. Like this drunk guys who didn’t want to stop ranting about Sam. They had recognized him earlier in the evening and went to take a photo with him for their girlfriends. The ladies weren’t there with them tonight. It would have certainly took another path if they had been. Because after some alcohol, the guys weren’t some fans anymore but more like annoyed their girlfriends lusted over him. What did he had more than them? Nothing. Why were their girls so enamored with him? It wasn’t something nice to do to perfectly friendly dudes like them to always looked good in movies. Why didn’t Sam Winchester could be a man like them?  Why did Sam Winchester wanted all of their girls for himself? Who did Sam Winchester thought he was?

The guys weren’t aggressive. They just ranted on and on and talked on Sam’s back at their table. Sam tried to ignore them. They were just drunk. But Lucifer wasn’t this calm and had hard time to understand Sam’s reaction. Lucifer snapped when Sam told him it wasn’t important.

“Not important? Sam this guys are nasty motherfuckers. They say all sort of crap on your account without being brave enough to tell them on your face and you say it’s not important?"  
"They’re drunk.” Sam excused them.  
“And how does that supposed to make it alright?"  
"I don’t feel offended. Let them say what they want. They will forget it in the morning."  
"But not you.”

At this moment, one of the guy greeted Sam with a rather harsh adjective. Lucifer walked straight to him, grabbed him by his collar and lifted him on his feet.

“You want to repeat that to my face?"  
"I wasn’t speaking to you, dude."  
"But your were insulting my lover loud enough for everyone here to hear you. And if you can’t shut your mouth, I will make you do it myself.” Lucifer growled.

The other guys raised on their feet. Sam tried to intervene. He put his hand on Lucifer’s arm to calm him and asked him to let go of the man. Another one, took a swing at Lucifer in attempt to make him release the first one. Lucifer avoided it easily and punched the guy who insulted Sam in the face making him fall on his friends. The pub owner ran to them and put an end to it by asking Lucifer and Sam to exit the bar. Lucifer’s eyes threw lightnings but he did as he was told and left with Sam who apologized profusely.

Lucifer calmed down after he said to Sam he couldn’t understand how Sam could apologize to the bar owner after being insulted and threw off the pub. Sam just told him, it had no importance to him. Being a famous actor had his ups and his downs. They had to take the wrong parts with the goods. It was part of the job. Lucifer disagreed. Actors or not, they were human beings and deserved common decency. Sam argued that as public personalities, he thought it was their duty to show the example and be nice persons.

“Fuck good people” Lucifer said making Sam laugh.  
“But I concider myself a good person."  
"Well fuck you and your hippie way of life!"  
"I thought, officially, it was your job.” Sam taunted him.

Lucifer had nothing to reply to that. He settled for an epic eye roll and a magistral sigh in despair to make Sam take it seriously.

They walked for a moment on the jetty, following the beach. The relentless music of the waves filling the night. There were not so many people around here. This city seemed to never sleep, whatever the hour of the night. Sam and Lucifer walked in silence. It felt like a improvised walk. For sure, Gabriel would be proud of them for this initiative. It may have been a  little intimate if they were walking closer.

“Anyway, thank you for protecting my honor back then.” Sam muttered.

It could have been not heard, but the night was quiet.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you the “damsel in distress”. I know you are big enough to handle your fights. But, I don’t know… I didn’t like the way he spoke of you. You don’t deserve that."  
"Maybe you were right in a way. But I don’t think answering violence by more violence is the good way to handle it. Fight is never the answer.”

Lucifer smirked in the dark.

“Are you laughing at me?” Sam asked  
”No, not at all. “ Lucifer assured him. “It’s just. This answer is so you. A man insults you in front of everyone and you give him your other cheek. Hell, you find him some excuses.”

Sam laughed quietly.

“You are certainly right.” He admitted. “But I saw too many meaningless violence in the past to let that get into my skin. I’m above that now.”

Lucifer whistled in appreciation.

“Wise words for a saint man.” He said  
“In that case, that makes you my knight in shiny armor”. Sam  mocked.

That earned him a slight punch on the shoulder, but Lucifer arbored a proud smile, like his newly acquired title pleased him.

“What are we doing now ? Time to go back to our house ?"  
"And let the night finish on that  note ? It’s too much shitty for me, my friend.” Lucifer said.  
“It’s better than a bar fight."  
"Still."  
"I may have an idea, in that case.” Sam said as he tilted his head to the lights further on the jetty.  
“What, the big wheel? Is Gabriel on your shoulder tonight? Because I can assure you he would be proud to see that.” Lucifer lifted his hands to figure a newspaper title. “Our lovebirds on a night walk, before a romantic tour on the jetty’s big wheel.”  
“They kissed face to the ocean.”” Sam finished, laughing. “No, not the big wheel, the bowling. Are you up for a game?"  
"You know what? I haven’t play bowling in ages. What time is it? Do you think they are still open?"  
"Lights are on.”

This particular bowling stood opened all night. There were mainly young people in their twenties, laughing, drinking and fooling around in loud music and flashing lights. Sam and Lucifer wore awful rental shoes, that looked like they belonged to clowns. They ordered milkshakes and cokes because Lucifer thought it fitted the vintage mood of the game.

Sam never witnessed someone play so bad but still having a visibly good time. Lucifer accumulated gutters on gutters. Hazard gave him strikes twice on which he jumped on the spot like an excited child. Sam made a honorable score, when Lucifer insisted he didn’t need the rails they put for children to avoid gutters. Sam tried to help Lucifer to improve his style, but it was a desperate attempt. (“How do you do this cool thing with your foot when you throw the bowling ball ?”) Lucifer finally admitted he always was awful at all the games implying throwing something because his distance vision was all blurred. Sam advised him to go see an ophthalmologist, at what Lucifer answered by faking to throw a bowling ball at him to restore his wounded pride. “Me ? With glasses ? You’re kidding, right, Sam ?”

After two games (102-35 and 114-42), they quitted and headed home, still laughing. Lucifer declared Sam had the best idea ever. He haven’t had this much fun since a long time ago. Sam was amazed to see Lucifer so happy with such a little thing as bowling.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the end of the day, the weather was hot, so when Sam came home he wasn’t surprised to find Lucifer swimming in the ocean. The sun had started to set, coloring the beach in shades of orange. Sam settled on the sand and went on with some yogas stretches. The aesthetic of the evening simply called for it. Lucifer came to him and put a wet and salty kiss on his lips. Sam had trouble to keep his concentration up. Did this kiss had a meaning or was it just to annoy him with the salty taste? Sam wondered for a minute. When he opened his eyes to look at Lucifer, he had his answer. Lucifer was sited in front of him, a devilish grin on his face, scrutinizing him for a reaction.

“Quit fucking around with my concentration, would you? Join me and hold the pose.” Sam commanded. 

Lucifer giggled, but did it anyway. Breathing calm and steady, they chained up several yoga poses. Sam had closed his eyes and focused his concentration on Lucifer’s breathes. In and out. In and out. After a moment, he had cleared his head enough of Lucifer’s childishness to open his eyes again. Since they started this in New York, Lucifer learnt enough to make his own exercises without having to imitate Sam. He had his favourites and had entered, without admitting it of course, the inevitable inner contest to master this pose that resisted him. And tonight something finally unlocked after weeks and weeks of training. His arms still shook a little, his legs were a little sideways, but he definitely hold it for the first time. Sam looked for a moment the intense concentration on Lucifer’s calm face. Then he crawled silently to Lucifer’s level and blowed in his ear. Lucifer yelled and fell backward on the sand. Sam laughed. But Lucifer wasn’t mad. Instead he was excited like a puppy. 

“Did you see? I made it. Did you see, Sam?" 

Before Sam could register what was happening, Lucifer had jumped on him and tackled him on the sand. They rolled over and wrestled for a minute, laughing like teenagers fooling around. Sam found a breach an escaped. Lucifer chased him along the beach. He managed to grab him and throw him in the waves all clothed. They played on water, splashing and diving in the waves.

When they stopped, Ruby was in Sam’s towel on the beach. She waited for them. She said she was alone tonight. Her husband and daughter were in Paris for the week. She felt lonely when she saw them playing in the water. Nobody in the neighborhood bothered anymore with their private beach, all jaded that they were in their comfortable little lives. She had felt the urge to come and play with them but hesitated. Lucifer didn’t like her very much. He thought she was a false person. He thought she played a double game to turn things in her favor with everyone and she was selfish. But Sam was a kind heart. He invited her for dinner.

Now it was dark out there. The sun had slipped over the horizon when they didn’t pay attention. Sam was a little drunk. So were Ruby and Lucifer after the meal they had and the improvised celebration of Lucifer’s yoga improvement. They had long dried from their bath in the jacuzzi they took after diner. Now they were randomly talking on the lounger, sooth by the relentless moves back and forth.

Obviously the conversations had slid to a sexy territoriy with a little game of “have you ever done that thing” initiated by Ruby. “Have you ever thought about doing it with two persons” was asked by her, naturally. Sam knew she had it in mind since a long time. Maybe since they met. She wasn’t aware that Sam and Lucifer were a fake couple but that never stopped her to hit on Sam and to let him know even in front of Lucifer. But tonight, her main concern seemed to be that Lucifer dated exclusively men. Obviously, he was the main obstacle in her way to Sam’s bed. She was determined to change that fact. If she had to make it a threesome to have Sam, the end justified the means.

She already had put her arm around Lucifer’s neck. He hadn’t flinched. She was giving him the shiny eyes treatment with a lot of intimate questions. Sam thought she may not have all wrong and the best way to go in Lucifer’s pants may be to play it cards on the table.

But he was still a little shocked when she openly proposed them a threesome tonight. Sam huffed in surprised. Lucifer giggled and droped his head back before realising she was serious when she softly laid his head back to her and kissed him before turning to Sam and doing the same, always holding Lucifer’s neck in the crook of her arm, her husband long forgotten.

Sam couldn’t deny, he was immediately on board. Ruby had teased him for weeks, now. Lucifer was more hesitant. After all, women were not on his personal list. Ruby arbored a ferocious gaze. She told them they could kiss too. She wouldn’t be mad. Lucifer and Sam were less hesitant about that. They had kissed many times since the beginning of all this. That wasn’t a thing anymore.

But this particular kiss was different.

Different because it announced something they never did before. It was a make out kiss. A real kiss, not a fake one. A “promise of more” kiss. Sam and Lucifer never spoke about doing it together. About having sex together. Of course it was on Sam’s mind and he could have bet it was on Lucifer’s too without risking his shirt. The sexual tension between them have been more and more present since they moved in Los Angeles. Sleeping in the same bed had brought some blurred lines in that area, especially waking up next to someone sporting a morning wood when you had wet dreams about him all night. But they never talked about it or concidered it for real.

And here they were, on a lounger, in their backyard, facing the beach where they could be seen by anyone, starting a significant new step between them. One that wouldn’t be erased. Lucifer was a good kisser, Sam thought again. They lips were sealed and soon enough Lucifer’s tongue asked the permission to deepen the kiss. Sam opened his mouth and allowed him. Lucifer’s tongue slid in his mouth. And they kissed shamelessly, sharing a moment together, just the two of them. When they parted, Lucifer smiled to him. At this moment, Sam knew he was fine with this threeway thing. Ruby smirked visibly turned on by the view.

She must had caught up the wordless agreement too because she took off her upper swimming suit. Sam directed her to Lucifer after a kiss on her breast. He had a rough desire to see Lucifer in action. Seeing him kiss a girl was more arousing than Sam imagined. Sam caressed her chest as she kissed Lucifer. She caught the heat in his eyes and made a move. She got up to rearrange herself in Lucifer’s lap, facing him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. But Lucifer kept the kisses light, not putting in it the fever he had put when he kissed Sam. Ruby took his hand and put it on her breast as she started to grind on him. Sam moaned at the view. Lucifer squirmed in discomfort under her and readjusted himself. Sam slid a hand along his side. He couldn’t reach much more of him, as Ruby was sprawled all on top of him. Lucifer’s hand who had cupped Ruby’s breast slid to her back up to the birth of her ass but didn’t get lower. With his other hand, Lucifer reached for Sam’s tight, brushing his crotch slightly. Sam wanted to put Lucifer’s hand in his trunks but Lucifer didn’t let him the time to do it.

He got his two hands back on Ruby’s waist and Sam felt a slice of jealousy for a second before Lucifer immobilized her and put a stop to the kisses she was drowning him on. He gasped for air and put her by his side on the lounger as he got up, smiling for himself.

“Sorry guys, but I think I will pass this time. No offense Ruby, but that’s just not for me. You two have a good time fooling around.”

Lucifer was out before Sam can add a word. Ruby quickly resumed herself to him and prevented him to call Lucifer back by putting her tongue down Sam’s throat. When Sam managed to look for him, Lucifer had already vanished in the house.


	10. Chapter 10

When Sam got up, Lucifer was already in the kitchen, drinking coffee from their favourite mug. He greeted Sam good morning and put the mug in the counter like every morning.

But unlike the other days, Ruby chose this moment to go out of the guest bedroom wearing her denim shorts from yesterday and one of Sam’s plaid shirt. She kissed Sam good day and waved to Lucifer who smiled to her one of his fake smiles Sam learnt to detect. Sam proposed her a breakfast that she refused. She said she had a hundred errands to run before noon and escaped their house after she grabbed Sam’s ass for the road. Sam bounced unease and escorted her to the front door. Lucifer followed them with his eyes and wished her a good day that sounded a little too cheerful to Sam’s ears.

When Sam went back to the kitchen, Lucifer had lost his fake smile and arbored his post party hungover face. Sam reached for their mug. A sip of coffee would be welcomed after the night he had. He didn’t sleep very much. But Lucifer was quicker and took it before him, taking it with him to the couch in the livingroom.

Sam supposed he had to make his own today. Somehow that pained him. He liked this little habit of them to share the same mug in the morning. What had started like a dare, was now part of his morning routine. And it bugged him more than it should have. He followed in the livingroom and tried to start a little talk. Obviously the events of last night had to be discussed.

“You seemed to be more bad than I think you would be this morning. Are you alright?"  
"I’m fine.” Lucifer answered as cold as ice.  
“It’s just, you seem to be more hungovered than I planned to see you. I didn’t realised you drank so much last night."  
"I didn’t. Thanks for the bad review. Do you want to alert the press on that?"  
"What?” Sam asked taken aback by Lucifer’s bad mood. “Sorry, I didn’t want to upset you. It’s just… You seem not in your best day so…"  
"I said I’m fine, okay. Will you let me be now?"  
"Okay.” Sam said.

He put his mug of coffee always full on the living room’s table and aimed for the bathroom. Lucifer was visibly not in the mood to talk and knowing him like the started to, that meant Sam had better things to do but to try to reason him. For the moment at last. Lucifer needed a moment to let steam go first.

“You slept with her.” Came from his back, as Sam reached the bathroom door.  
“Are you jealous because you chicken at the last moment ?” Sam asked more amused than anything.

Lucifer got up. In a blink he was on Sam. He punched the bathroom’s door closed in a loud bang with his left hand just near Sam’s head, and pushed him hard against it in the same move. The air in Sam’s lungs cut in his chest.

“YOU ARE MINE!” Lucifer growled.

Sam felt fear creep in him. Lucifer’s eyes were terrifying. All his body tensed like a wild animal ready to tear Sam appart. Lucifer approached his face so close to his, Sam had to flatten against the door on his back.

“You’re mine, Sam. I know, I have no right to say that. No right to be jealous of that bitch, but I am because she touched you and I can’t. I know we are not a real couple. But you are mine.” Lucifer’s voice warned.

That shouldn’t have gone straight to Sam’s cock. Sam shouldn’t have felt a weight go out of his chest. He shouldn’t have felt pride. He shouldn’t have been glad to hear it. But he was. Something twisted in his guts and he replied.

“Prove it”. He taunted Lucifer.

A mad sparkle enlightened Lucifer’s eyes. He pushed Sam flushed against the door, using all his body weight to squish him on it. Lucifer crashed their lips together. A hand raised in Sam’s hair and pulled hard to yank his head back. Sam opened his mouth to let escape a pained sound, immediately muffled by Lucifer’s mouth on him. He devoured him, slid his tongue in Sam’s mouth and didn’t allow Sam to fight for dominance. Lucifer pulled back just enough to put his hands on Sam’s t-shirt and rip it apart growling “mine” low in his throat.

Sam lost it at this moment. He never experienced such animalistic behaviour, nor such desire to be taken and dominated by someone else. He wanted to be all Lucifer wanted him to be, just wanted to be pliant enough for him, hoping Lucifer could shape him easily into whatever pleased him. He was surprised when Lucifer raised him up of the ground. Lucifer laid him roughly on the floor in front of the bathroom’s door and kneeled on him, his legs at Sam’s waist level. He put his hand down the underpants Sam wore and squeezed.

“Say it !” He ordered. “Say you’re mine and mine only!”

Sam was breathing hard under Lucifer. His voice surprised him when he answered. It was just a broken sob, begging Lucifer.

“I’m yours”.

Lucifer bended and captured his lips again as he jerked him roughly. In no time, Sam stepped over the edge and came crashing under Lucifer’s merciless fingers, shouting white ropes on his hands and his stomach. But Lucifer didn’t stop. He continued to jerk him off. It quickly became too much. Sam had hard time to come down from the heat of his climax, still stimulated by Lucifer on top of him. He was too sensitive to go on and endure all the sensations. The roughness of Lucifer’s jeans grinding against his crotch, his hot breath on his neck, the nips and the bites on his collarbones, the hand pulling his hair. Even the tightness of the embrace Sam kept Lucifer in, his arms caging his frame and his nails digging in Lucifer’s back. He didn’t registered he had the will to let go.

“I’m all yours, Lucifer”.

He whispered to his ear and Lucifer was finally able to let go, all his body going lax in a guttural groan on top of Sam, as he shot his release in his pants.

They stayed on the floor for a moment. All aggressivity had left Lucifer who managed to shift to the floor next to Sam and manhandled him in his arms. He cuddled him in his crook of his chest, taking him the best he could to ease his pain and make him comfortable on the floor. Sam rested his head on Lucifer’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, a leg on him, lying more on top of the other man than on the too concrete floor.

After a moment, Lucifer broke the silence.

“I’m sorry. The plan wasn’t to scare the crap out of you and having rough hate sex on the floor. Oh my God, it was awful. I swear I never pictured it like that. I don’t know where I lost control. Are you okay, Sam?"  
"Never felt so safe and protected in my life."  
"Oh my God, I fucked you up and broke you.”

Lucifer’s voice was concerned, full of guilt. He tried to get up to take care of Sam but, Sam refused to allow him and kept him on the floor with him.

“Strangely, I’m feeling alright."  
"I’m usually not like that in bed, I swear."  
"Neither am I. But maybe it’s because we are not in a bed.” Sam joked.

Lucifer puffed and started to caress Sam’s hair. A gesture so tender Sam may have drifted off for a moment or two.

“We didn’t do it”. Sam said.  
“What?” Lucifer asked. “You want to pretend I didn’t assault you?"  
"No, dummy. Ruby and I. We didn’t do it last night.”

Lucifer raised on his elbow and locked his eyes on Sam’s who smiled to him.

“But why?"  
"I don’t know. You left and we kissed for a moment again but I realised it lacked of something. We went to the guest bedroom, she and I, and when we laid here I understood what was missing."  
"What?"  
"The idea of the threesome turned me on. But once you removed yourself from the equation, I didn’t wanted to go on with her. The one I wanted was you. So nothing happened."  
"Why didn’t you came to bed with me like all nights? I couldn’t sleep imagining you two having sex. It was a real torture for me."  
"I didn’t sleep either.” Sam admitted. “I needed time to think about all this. All this fake dating thing that blurred everything, and the attraction I have for you. I spent my night turning it in my head, over and over again, to try to know what I wanted. Was it just all a game of pretend for you or did it overcame it? Did I misread the signals you were sending me? What if it was just part of the job for you and I was a fool for wanting more? I didn’t succeed to read in your game. I couldn’t say where the actor stops and where the man begins. And it was hard to take a decision on what to do. Just enjoy the ride until it was over or ask you out for real and possibly lose you forever?"  
"Oh.” Lucifer said concerned that Sam wasn’t sure to know the real him.“And finally what was your decision this morning?"  
"I still didn’t know when I got up to find you in the kitchen. But when I saw you were jealous, all my pretty theories went right out of the window. I want you for real. Not for some career plans of for this image bullshit. I want to be with you, with the real you. If you agree, of course.”

Lucifer prefered to fix Sam’s chest instead of his eyes for a change.

“I had a major crush on you since long ago. And when we first met on Gabriel’s office, I felt weak in the knees the moment you entered the room. After that I learned how great of a man you are. How a better person you are than I will ever be and I fell head over heels for you. I said to myself “Hell, take what you can, when you still can, even if it’s fake because he will never like you”. And now you ask me if I want to be with you? I thought it was pretty obvious each time I kissed you for no real reason, each time I took advantage of the situation to touch you, Sam. Did you really thought one or two arranged paparazzi pictures wouldn’t have been enough to work this whole fake dating thing? I begged Gabriel to convince you, we had to go on fake dates regularly and attempt social events together and all."  
"He never had to convince me because every times you invited me somewhere, it was like a real deal for me. I tried to make myself believe it was fake dates, but in reality I acted like it was real. An I was nervous at each one of them. I thought you were testing me to see how prude I was compared to you. You are always so confident and sure of yourself."  
"I was showing off the whole time to try to catch your attention, for you to notice me and perhaps you could have been interested enough to still go out on a new date with me the next time.” Lucifer explained.

Sam raised Lucifer’s chin up to meet his blue eyes and kissed him softly. Lucifer melted in it.

“This is not right. Not like that. Our true relationship can’t begin so shitty on the floor with me still wondering if I armed you and you having an existential crisis.”

Lucifer got up and laid a hand for Sam to do the same. He enlaced his arms around Sam’s waist.

“Do you have plans for today?"  
"Just a casting in the beginning of the afternoon.” Sam answered.  
“Alright, so would you accept to spend the day with me? I will bring you to your casting and we will spend the rest of the day together so I can redeem myself and court you properly.”

Lucifer’s smile was hard to say no to, even more when he rocked Sam back and forth like if they were low key slow dancing to the sound of nothing.

“Works for me.” Sam answered. “But I have to warn you that I may try to charm you as well and take you in my bed tonight if the day goes alright. I feel like I have lost too much time trying to figure out and rationalize all this.  
"My my, okay then. I wish I could be in this little head of yours sometimes.”

Lucifer laughed. He turned to open the bathroom door and invite Sam to share a shower.  
  
“Oh shit! Lucifer I’m sorry”. Sam exclaimed in guilt.

Lucifer’s tank top was soaked in blood from the scratches Sam gave him earlier. Lucifer just shrugged.

“I deserved it, this time."  
"This is so wrong. That makes me so uncomfortable.” Sam stated.  
“How about we say that from now on, we keep it slower and start dating like normal people do before going straight to heavy deal thing? What do you think?"  
"I don’t take showers with strangers.” Sam taunted.  
“It’s not like we didn’t know each other before. I don’t want to erase all that happened before. Just take a new and more honest start."  
"I can agree on that.” Sam said.

He kissed him again on the lips and walked him backward to the bathroom. Remaining clothes were left behind on the floor. They shared a warm shower. The longest Sam ever took. Lucifer started to wash him, but turned it into a very careful exploration of Sam’s body, caressing each parts of his skin with a methodical attention. Sam was painfully hard having Lucifer hands travelled all along his body and sliding on his skin, his mouth mapping his body, sucking sensitives spots. It was extremely sensual but without having to tell it, they decided to not go further and calm down instead of having sex in the shower. It was to soon for the moment.

Their day promised to be very interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

“I have an idea. What was the first film you appeared in?” Lucifer asked.

After the day they had, what did Lucifer had in mind now? They spent an amazing day, romantic and fun. Lucifer was a tease all along and Sam had wanted to pin him against a wall most of the time to make out with him. But he restrained himself for tonight. And now it started to be hard to repress an hardon each time Lucifer brushed against him.

Sam answered him and Lucifer lighted the TV on and searched for it on netflix. When the introduction music started, Sam couldn’t believed it. Would they really watch together his first cinematic appearance?

“Please, take pity on me. I was young and naive. I have just something like three scenes and I am awful. The movie itself is awful.”

Lucifer took an insulted expression, making his pretty eyes go wide and opened his tempting mouth in a “O”, one hand on his heart.

“How can you say that? I love that movie with all my heart.”

He forced Sam to sit on the couch and settled himself at his side. In no time their hands started to explore each other’s body. By the time Sam’s first scene arrived, Lucifer had leaned on him and captured his mouth with his. Sam didn’t paid attention on what was on screen, not following what part of the movie was on, but Lucifer took glimpses of it from time to time to be sure to not miss Sam’s appearance. When a young Sam appeared on screen, Lucifer parted and looked Sam in the eyes. To his surprise, Lucifer recited his lines at the same time with the Sam on screen. Identical, word for word. Lucifer plunged his eyes on Sam’s and said his lines with the same intonations, the same pauses and the same rhythmic Sam had play them in front of cameras many years before. Then Lucifer kissed Sam on the mouth again. It was Sam’s turn to break the kisses.

“Did you just recite my lines?"  
"Maybe.” Lucifer smirked.  
“You have already watched that movie?"  
"I can’t count the number of time anymore."  
"Why? I mean it’s not even a good film."  
"But you are damn cute in it. I may have a crush on you."  
"So you memorized my dialogs.” Sam asked.  
“Humhum. Imagine the possibilities if your first film would have been a porno.”

Lucifer crawled on Sam’s laps and started to kiss his jaw.

“I would have touched myself thinking of you."  
"Have you already?"  
"That may had happened once or twice.” Lucifer admitted.

The idea turned Sam on more than it was willing to admit. “When? How?” He asked. Lucifer flashed him a devilish smile as he grinded on him.

“You think I can have you half naked in my bed and stay cold? I masturbated more this past weeks than in the whole last year."  
"Is it true?"  
"Have I mentioned that it drives me crazy when you wear my clothes?"  
"I like the smell of you on them.” Sam argued.  
“All I wanted was to rip them apart and fuck you."  
"Why don’t you do it now?”

Sam raised from the couch, forcing Lucifer to get off him. He took Lucifer’s hips on his hands and pulled him toward the bedroom. Lucifer took off Sam’s shirt making his hair go wild in the process. Shoes were kicked off before they entered to bedroom. Lucifer’s shirt landed on the door knock and stayed here. Sam get Lucifer’s belt off and pushed him on the bed. He looked at him for a second, all confidence and lust. Then he grabbed his pants and pulled them down. Sam climbed on the bed on top of Lucifer and kissed him opened mouthed before going down to explore his torso. He could hear Lucifer gasp when he reached sensitives spot on his chest. Sam sucked on some of them, earning some moans. He went lower and lower on Lucifer’s body. Always slow. Lucifer squirmed underneath him. Sam could feel his muscles tense and relax. Lucifer was very responsive of each laps of tongue and kisses. When Sam reached his groin, just above his underwears, Lucifer whined in agony. Sam looked at him and searched the blue eyes. But Lucifer had them closed tight. His head was thrown back on the mattress. Lucifer was gasping for air, goosebump on his belly. Sam bent his head again and mouth Lucifer’s erection through his underwears. The sound he made was better than in all the wet dreams Sam had on him. He never imagined Lucifer could have been a screamer. Sam had the sudden urge to make him do it again and again. At this moment, it appears to him like the best thing in the world. He had to make Lucifer scream for him. Sam took Lucifer’s waistband in his teeth and make them slap on him to gain Lucifer’s focus, but the man seemed already too far gone to reply properly. Sam made them slid and got rid of them. He rearranged himself, manhandling Lucifer in the position he wanted. He laid on his back, Lucifer half on him and lifted one of Lucifer’s leg. He griped at the underside of Lucifer’s knee for balance. Lucifer let him do as he pleased without a complaint. Sam teased him with some bites on his lobe ears, sparkling thrills all along Lucifer’s spine. He circled his hole with spit lick fingers. Lucifer’s moans turned into whines when he pushed a finger in. Lucifer threw his head back, digging in Sam’s shoulder.

“Does it feel good? Is it too quick?"  
"More.” Lucifer begged.

Sam indulged, making his finger move back and forth. Lucifer never ending moans and gasps encouraged him to add another finger, rapidly followed by a third as Lucifer rolled his hips to meet Sam’s moves. It amazed Sam how Lucifer was sensitive. How his body replied to the tiniest teases, the littlest moves. A simple nib on the neck would earn Sam a moan. Lucifer was utterly lost in his arms, unable to resist whatever Sam could have wanted to do to him. He was a mess, shattered in pieces on Sam’s hands. Sam removed his hand, and had to focus before he lined his cock to Lucifer’s entrance. When he started to push in him, Lucifer muffled a nonsense string of babbles on a pillow. But that wasn’t what Sam wanted and he took the pillow away not allowing Lucifer to muffled the cries that escaped him, punctuating each pumps of Sam’s hips in him. In no time, Lucifer crashed in the void. All his body tensed, and he came on Sam’s cock, becoming so tight around him, Sam followed him in his climax despite the other plans he had for still young night.

It took quite some time for Lucifer to come down of the bliss, spooned in Sam’s warmth.

“I like the way you sound."  
"I’m sorry.” Lucifer apologized embarrassed.  
“For what?"  
"I know, I scream like a cheap whore. Can’t repress it when it’s good. I’m such a freak sometimes."  
"It sincerely turned me on. And you’re not a freak. You’re a softie hidden in a bad boy’s body.”

Lucifer puffed and looked at Sam above his shoulder.

“I’m a softie now? That’s one of the most cheesy thing I heard in post sex pillow talk."  
"You said you watched my movies."  
"Because you are a hottie."  
"That means you watched period dramas when you saw me in it for the first time.” Sam said.

Lucifer volted from Sam’s embrace to hide his face on the mattress. “Touché!” Sam laughed in victory. Lucifer had to pin him under his weight to make him stop. He may have been a little less tall than Sam, he was the strongest. Lucifer silenced Sam with heated kisses that led them to a second round of sex. Lucifer rode Sam and didn’t bother to try to repress his screams this time. Sam felt the beginning of a new kink when he came hard overwhelmed by how obscene Lucifer sounded on his cock.

The next morning, Sam woke up to the smell of coffee and the sound of Lucifer making breakfast in the kitchen. The time for him to stretch in bed and Lucifer appeared on the door frame with a plate he put on the bed cover.

“Sorry I woke you up but I was hungry."  
"Breakfast in bed?"  
"That’s what you get for making me come twice last night."  
"Hum, I wonder what I can get if I make it three."  
"A deceased boyfriend by heart attack?” Lucifer chuckled. “I’m no superman, Sam”.

Lucifer’s phone rang as Sam sipped on their coffee mug.

“Hi Gabriel. Fine, thank you. Yes Sam is here too. I put you on speaker."  
"Hi, Samsquatch!"  
"Hello Gabriel. What’s up with the early call?"  
"Early? Sam it’s eleven in the morning. But I can totally understand your confusion with what you did all night. You must be exhausted. By the way congratulation, I think I can say it without being mistaken now. With the crazy sex you had last night, either you’re a real couple now or you take my idea too seriously. Because a sex tape wasn’t on board when I suggested the two of you fake dated.”

Sam and Lucifer exchanged a panic gaze. Lucifer even gazed upon their bedroom to look if Gabriel could have some hidden cameras here.

“How could you possibly know what we did last night?” He asked.  
“You have a very interested neighbor. Took a lot of photos last night, with a very good camera. Lucky for you I was able to put my hand on it first and negotiate an exclusivity. Otherwise your prowesses would be all over internet and the press today."  
"Oh fuck. I bet my lamborghini, It’s that bitch of Ruby.” Lucifer spited.  
“Do not worry your beautiful head, Luci babe. I took care of it because I’m the best manager you can have. By the way, can you give me your parent’s phone number? I have some full frontal pics of you on my desk right now and I want to congratulate them on the amazing mix of genes they accomplished."  
"Gabriel.” Lucifer warned under Sam’s giggles.  
“Okay, okay. All I’m saying is the two of you should totally think about a little bonus for my next christmas because I saved your bacon today."  
"Thank you, Gabriel.”

Sam was sincere. The last thing he wanted was a shocked call from his family saying his hometown hairdresser showed naked pics of him to everybody at her salon.

“Oh, toppy Sammy, I have another good news for you, my boy. Is it like your birthday or something, today? Congratulation, you have the lead role in Lucifer’s movie. The producers finally made their choice and I think our little plan worked as smooth as music paper. I have some details to put in order with them but you can now imagine how crazy the promotion will be around you two. If I can suggest you to be as violent in the fights scenes that you will be cheesy in interviews, you will broke the media. I tell you boys, it’s going to be an awesome year we won’t forget that quick.”

Sam jumped on Lucifer with happiness and kissed him. Gabriel didn’t miss the wet sounds through the phone.

“Alright. I will let you fuck now. But let me send you a gift for all this good news. I insist. How about some fucking curtains, hum? What do you think, muttonheads?"  
"Oh, hey Gabriel?” Lucifer called before he rang off. “Send me the pics, would you?"  
"You bet I will.”


End file.
